


Book Club AU

by 67ChevyGazelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Club AU, Mild Language, Multi, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67ChevyGazelle/pseuds/67ChevyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Dean keeps going to those Book Club Meetings - and it's definitely not to listen to a bunch of middle-aged women complain about their husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any comment/suggestions/etc. are welcome! Thanks for reading!

In January, Sam had insisted on the two of them joining the Book Club. Dean hadn’t been thrilled, but he'd agreed after seeing that the first book had cowboys in it. He’d read it in a week and was actually looking forward to discussing it with the group. He parked his Impala behind the library and entered with a smile waiting behind his lips, only to be disappointed when he ended up listening to a bunch of housewives talk about their kids and the latest PTA gossip instead of about the story. He’d considered quitting, but the second book was about zombies and Sam wanted him to stay, so he agreed to another month (albeit reluctantly).

In February, Dean had had a cold (or he’d claimed to) on the day of the meeting and wasn’t able to go. Sam was sure he was faking the illness, and Dean endured a disbelieving bitchface for the remainder of the month (especially after Dean’s immediate post-meeting recovery). In March, Sam and Dean read a book based off a true story about the Vietnam War. They both thought about their father’s ex-marine status, though neither of them brought it up at the meeting or to each other. They both cried at the end, and they both refused to acknowledge the tears.

In April, Sam spent almost the entire meeting talking to a pretty blonde library volunteer. Dean observed the interaction and the reason for their joining the club in the first place became apparent to him. He teased Sam mercilessly about his crush and his middle-school flirting methods, but agreed to continue attending the meetings.

In May, the club gained a new member; a dark-haired, blue-eyed man with laugh lines who always wore a blue tie. He didn’t speak at all during the first meeting - Sam barely noticed him there - but Dean found himself looking over at the man and noting his exasperated reactions to particularly vapid comments about whatever Laura wore to the Girl Scouts Bridging Ceremony or how Debbie’s daughter had gotten _so_ tall.

In June, the man looked back at Dean when Wendy started complaining about the amount of makeup her son’s first grade teacher wore (she’ll turn all the little girls into whores and then Tommy’ll have to deal with them when they get older) and the corner of his mouth slid into a comfortable half-smile. Their eyes fixated on each others’ for a moment that seemed to Dean to stretch into an infinite expanse of blue...Until Sam sidled over smugly and tapped Dean’s shoulder, thrusting a scrap of paper with a phone number and the name ‘Jess’ scribbled on it under Dean's nose.

In July, Dean and the man (who said he was named Castiel, and looked eternally grateful that Dean didn’t make a comment about religious parents) sat next to each other and discussed the book the group had read like Dean had wanted to all along while the housewives argued about lawn maintenance and Sam and Jess giggled in the nonfiction section.

In August, Sam left the meeting five minutes after arriving with Jess in tow. Dean smirked at Sam’s back as he left, mentally composing a few choice comments about his brother’s date for later. Dean and Cas (as Dean had taken to calling him) gave each other simultaneous side-eyed looks of despair when Betty suggested that the club read _The Notebook_.

In September, neither Dean nor Cas (nor Sam, who had forsaken attending Book Club in favor of spending time with Jess) read the book like they were supposed to, though they both went to the meeting without admitting to themselves the reason why.

In October, Dean  opened the door to the Impala after the meeting and heard a soft voice behind him say, “I like your car.” Dean liked the way the tan of Cas’ trenchcoat contrasted with the dark leather of his baby’s upholstery. They stopped in at the local used book store and discussed authors and music and life between dusty shelves of unwanted paperbacks.

In November, Dean drove Cas to the book club meeting from his and Sam’s apartment, where the two of them, Cas, and Jess had spent the morning. They held hands, and a few of the housewives shot disapproving glares from behind their copies of _Midwest Living_. Dean saw Cas look at the floor, blushing, as the whispering around them intensified, and he stared Wendy straight in the face until she blushed and looked away. When the meeting ended and they all stood up to leave, Dean kissed Cas unashamedly and pointedly on the mouth. The two of them exited the library, leaving open-mouthed indignation and furiously raised eyebrows behind them.

In December, Dean and Cas opted to stay at home and snuggle rather than go to the Book Club. They drank tea and laughed about stupid things, and that night they sat by the fire that Cas built in the tiny fireplace and read to each other; Dean one chapter, Cas the next, until Cas fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder and the fire smoldered away into nothing.


End file.
